Winning Comebacks
by XBadxSassX
Summary: "You're not as strong." "Oh yeah...Well, you're an asshole!"   It was a simple comeback but it sure did mean a lot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own this. Pure fan-made. **

**

* * *

**

Everyone had enough of the high power of the Uchiha looking down on people. Everyone had enough of sensei being late. Everyone had enough of a certain Uzumaki yelling and speaking out of turn. Everyone had enough of being called ugly as a 'nickname'. And by everyone, I meant only Sakura Haruno.

She woke up one day feeling like crap, only having three hours of sleep from her last shift at the hospital. Her eyes felt heavy, her shoulders had 50 tons on top of them, she would purposely drag her feet across the carpet as a stormy cloud dangled above her head. You think having a training day with old team 7 (and partially new counting Sai) would burst up her mood and lift those 50 tons. It just made the pink hair ninja become more pissed off. There was not one day where there was:

Odd talks about Naruto's "pen" . (Brought up by Sai)

Arguing (Naruto and Sasuke the most)

Questions about Come Come Paradise

or just stupid things that waste her time.

The thought of missing an extra five hours of sleep just to listen to Naruto and Sai talk about certain _things_ made two bars of her pissed off meter rise.

She came at the bridge with the same attire and same hair as usual. Sure she didn't spend as much time as she usually does but she found out it didn't really matter. By the end of it, her hair would lose its position it was earlier and these were the boys. They wouldn't realize anything even if she dyed her hair brown.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

She would ignore the prince just this once. She always disliked the one word responses. Sakura leaned towards the ledge of the bridge, facing towards the river.

The fishes would swim dauntly and so silently. How the small riples of the river splashed against the dirt and pebbles on the side was peace warming. The tiny waves of the water reminded Sakura of her new bed sheets. Nice, smooth, soft bed sheets. Sakura's eyes became heavier and she soon enough was close to drift on to peaceful rest...

"Sakura- chan!"

Sakura jerked up, head ringing and looked at the orange blob coming at her. She silently cursed; also feeling the bags under her eyes become heavier.

"Good morning Sakura-chan!Teme!"

Sasuke nodded as usual. Sakura pushed herself off the railing, her pink locks swaying. She smiled back to the blond, ignoring the cursing Inner and the headache.

"Good morning Naruto. How's Hinata?"

Naruto and Hinata have been dating for as long as a year now and even though it made Sakura slightly jealous, it made her happier more to see someone who used to be lonely as Naruto become the happiest man alive.

"Oh she's doing great and…" Naruto stayed quiet to notice the bags under the doctor's eyes and how messed up her hair was.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called out. "You look like shit."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, thinking she would soon punch the whiskered man any time soon.

She just jumped up and asked, "What?"

"You have bags under your eyes and dark circles too?"

She saw Sasuke and Naruto's stare become more intense. She can feel their gaze radiate on them.

"I just had a late shift in the hospital. I just got back from there a couple hours ago."

"Seriously Sakura-chan, you should start taking care of yourself better than that. You're a medicnin for goodness sakes."

That was uncalled for! It wasn't her fault she decided to save lives in risk of her own slumber. Sakura flushed in anger. Either from being told she looked like shit or she was told she couldn't even take care of herself by the man who eats ramen for breakfast, lunch, dinner AND dessert.

Five bars were up in her pissed of meter.

Minutes past and faint footsteps came closer.

"Morning' ugly." Add one more bar to that meter.

An hour passed by waiting for Kakashi and also the medicnin had desperately tried on staying awake. Sakura would keep pinching herself but that became numb. She would ask Naruto why he likes ramen and she would listen to his loud bickering. Now she can just mute his voice. She could just think on how it would be to lay on a nice bed and her cozy pillows and blankets next to her picture of Team 7 when they were genin. She was only a second from dunking her head into the river filled with fish.

"Sorry I came late. I was walking through the-"

"Oh shut up!" yelled Naruto. Her headache was attacking her. Just three more bars and inner Sakura was going to be ready to be unleashed.

Kakashi thought it would be good if they just had a one on one he would give Sakura the high all mighty Sasuke Uchiha. They both knew she was going to lose but they still sparred. After a few punches, kicks and flying weapons, Sakura landed on the ground.

"Oomf!"

Sasuke pinned her down from her wrists and was only inches away from her face. As much inner Sakura was enjoying this, Sakura's head was pounding and dizzy.

"Hmph," said Sasuke as he got up. He dusted himself off with his hands and fixed his headband.

" You could've made this fight interesting. Even though you only received few hours of sleep, I could've done much better than you even if I was in your condition."

Sakura became more focused. She got up looking at Sasuke's back.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You put people before you and it alters your concentration and is not increasing my strength."

The pink female put her hands on her hips. What is this guy getting at? Is he saying she can't handle herself?

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sakura asked with anger clearly in her voice. The headache faded as she put more attention to Sasuke.

He looked over his shoulder. His position reminded the medic about an unfortunate event.

"You're not as strong," he stated bluntly.

Her hands clenched up together and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Only if her eyes had lazers...

Sakura was a meaning of a flower. A flower is supposed to be elegant and fragile. The punch she inflicted on the Sasuke's face proved that very wrong.

Sasuke looked at the young woman in front of him and saw her angry stage. She gripped her slightly large forehead. Her pissed off meter reached full capacity. This whole day she was picked on and she was fed up. It's time for some whoop ass.

"Oh yeah?" screamed Sakura.

Sai and Naruto stopped sparing and Kakashi put his book down. They looked at the only female's chakra increase as well as her anger. Her face was hot.

Each of them could just picture what Sakura would say in front of Sasuke. Naruto thought she was going to admit how awesome he was and how Sasuke was a jackass. Sai thought she would scream of him being ball-less with a parrot haircut. Kakashi thought Sakura making a huge speech like how she usually does .

"Well, you're an asshole!"

Even though it was very simple, it sure did mean a lot. Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai were so horribly wrong but they were still satisfied with her comeback.

Sakura's face was boiling in anger and she stood tall. Her fists stayed at her side, clenched. All the anger coming out of her face made tears peek out of eyes.

"I mean you are an ungreatful asshole! I train, work, and study all the damn time and what do I get? A 'you could've done better'! I heal everyones cuts and wounds every damn day. I come to the meetings to train even if I only had three hours of sleep. I go through all the loud 'Hi Sakura-chan' 'Hn' 'Hey Ugly' and 'Sorry I was late. I was helping this cat off the tree!'. This team drives me up the walls but dammit I wouldn't ask any other team without Kakashi, Naruto, Sai or you."

"..."

Her voice burned. Tears were burning her eyes daring her to blink. Whenever Sakura swallowed, it hurt her knotted throat. The small woman pounded her fist at her petite chest. A small breath of air made the tears turn to ice and made the knot in her throat loose. She spoke clearly so every man in her team, including herself, heard her words.

"I improved myself to prove you guys that you can respect the independent and hard working kunoichi I have become. I made the mistake of thinking out of this whole team, you would understand the most."

Sasuke didn't say anything as did Sakura. She just glared at the young man in front of her. Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi walked towards the two ninjas. Naruto and Kakashi was going to get closer to Sakura but Sasuke's hand stopped them from going any further.

Sasuke got up from his position and walked towards the pinkette.

Sakura was too upset, angry, and pissed off to do anything. The headache receded. The fatigue and stress made Sakura drop to the ground. She stared at her hands; never thinking it would attack Sasuke. He would be the people she would ever think of hitting someone. And if she did hit him she didn't think it would be at the face. Inner Sakura was giving her a thumbs up and if the girls were here Sakura was sure they would be rooting for her. The thought made her faintly giggle .

She didn't notice the man she punch kneel at her. She almost lost her mind when she was losing her gaze at his black orbs. She wondered what those eyes have seen in the past. They've seen bad moment, sad moments, happy moments. What about regretful moments like the way they look right now? They stared at each other for a rather some time now.

"Well?", Sasuke asked.

Sakura came back to reality. "What?" He pointed to his cheek. A faint blush was shown on his face. He looked away from her gaze as Sakura stared at the handsome person in front of her.

"My cheek hurts a lot," he said. Her eyebrow arched showing her perplexed expression. Sakura stayed quiet waiting for Sasuke to elaborate a little bit more. She noticed the blush became larger.

"So are you going to heal it?"

Even though it was very simple, it sure did mean a lot. Sakura's happy meter was filled with full capacity.

* * *

**I just had to do it!**

**My friend asked me what I say in comebacks. Of course, I can't think of something right on the spot until much later unless it's something I've always wanted to be saying. All I say is simple stuff. **

**Thank you **

**Badsass**


End file.
